Me Muero por conocerte
by Nopocks
Summary: Puede que las cosas lleguen a mejorar, puede que nos querramos y todo tenga que ser asi, asi...debe ser.


Hermione? te vas a quedar, no queres ir con nosotros a Rumania, vamos! va a estar divertido-  
  
No, Ron, ya te dije a vos y a Harry que me voy a preparar para los exámenes, los EXTASIS no son nada fáciles, y ustedes también se deberían quedar en vez de ir a pasear en un momento así, no te parece?-  
  
Ay Hermione, nunca vas a cambiar, no?-  
  
Parece que no, entonces ya se van?  
  
Si - Harry Potter apareció por la espalda de Hermione, asustándola – y aún se niega Ron?  
  
Si Harry no hay manera de que cambie- dijo Ron entre risas- o quizás se queda por algún chico, no? no nos estarás escondiendo un pretendiente, Herm?-  
  
Por supuesto que no!!- Hermione totalmente sacada respondió, no le gustaba que su amigo le juegue ese tipo de bromas-  
  
Vamos, Herm, sos muy linda, si no estaría con Ginny, mira, quién sabe??- dijo Harry sonrojándose, le costaba hacer bromas acuestas de su reciente noviazgo, de Cho se había olvidado desde quinto año, y a Ginny nunca le había dejado de gustar del todo, además estaba el caso que si estaba con Harry su hermano nunca se iba a enojar como con Michel Corner o Dean Thomas-  
  
Bueno, Harry deja de alardear, vámonos que se nos hace tarde, el traslador esta muy lejos- el pelirrojo se despidió de su amiga, y se llevo a su amigo corriendo después que este último se despidiera de ella también-  
  
Si, supieran...- dijo Hermione melancólica-  
  
Caminaba por los pasillos, tenía que estudiar, los exámenes como le había dicho a su amigo no iban a ser nada fáciles, aunque eso en realidad, sabia no era lo que más la preocupaba, no. Eso hubiese sido unos meses atrás, solo unos meses atrás, ahora no, ahora estudiar estaba en segundo lugar. Sabia muy bien lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento mientras caminaba por aquellos pasillos helados por la fría estación del año, lo sabia muy bien, estaba en lo profundo de su ser preocupada por otra cosa, eso, si, era lo que no la dejaba dormir por las noches. Claro que no había sido de la noche a la mañana y todo no había sido color de rosas, nada fue, era, ni seria fácil.  
  
Nada.  
  
Pero aquellas manos pálidas, frías, la sacaron de su camino a la biblioteca, de su mente, como era de costumbre ya hacia unos meses. Nunca hubiera pensado en ocultar su felicidad, pero por la seguridad de él lo hacía. Así debía ser, así tenia que ser.  
  
Pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz.  
  
Y lo era. Como siempre, como nunca lo hubiese planeado, como rutina, como algo principal y obligatorio, como algo primordial, como el aire, lo necesitaba, y sabia que sus ojos no mentían, el también la necesitaba, el también la quería.  
  
Y como siempre, como si estuviesen desde que se conocieron 'juntos' sabía que cuando esas manos la rozaban, cuando sentía esa sensación extraña pero placentera por su cuerpo, sabía que debía simplemente 'desaparecer'.  
  
Y siempre desaparecían, en la primer aula vacía. Lejos de intrusos, lejos de indeseables, lejos de testigos.  
  
Desaparecían.  
  
Era así la rutina que más amaba y sabía que amaría en su vida, nada que hubiese sido planeado, nada que se solucionara o se aprendiera con un libro, era único. Sentir correr la sangre en sus venas, sentir el mundo dado vuelta, sentir temor, sentir amor. Simplemente sentir había cambiado su vida, aunque no podría decir que antes no era feliz porque antes lo era pero comparado con lo de ahora eso era poco, era lo que faltaba. Era lo que necesitaba.  
  
Sentir de esta manera.  
  
Sus brazos en su cintura, sus intensos besos desde su boca hasta su cuello. Su intensidad, su pasión, su locura. Sus labios, su piel, su alma.  
  
Él era lo que necesitaba.  
  
....  
  
"...Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vayas mi vida  
  
Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
  
más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza  
  
de ser capaz algún dia  
  
de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar,  
  
que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco más  
  
¿cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar? ...  
  
Caminaba por un pasillo, solo, se había despedido de digamos lo más cercano que tenía a amigos. Una vez más estaría solo en Navidad, su familia le había enseñado que 'sentir' era solo un signo de debilidad, por eso ni a ellos ni a el les molestaba pasar esas fiestas juntos. Solo ¿era como estaba destinado a estar?  
  
No.  
  
Allí estaba ella, ella que lo hacía 'débil', la que lo hacía sentir. Ella que no era igual que cualquiera, ella con ropa para nada costosa, poco femenina, para nada arreglada, nada atractivo superficialmente. Nada llamativo a primera vista. Nadie se comparaba con ella.  
  
Nadie.  
  
Nadie era dulce, reconfortante, hechizante como ella. Nadie electrizaba como el Quidditch, nadie excepto ella. Nadie besaba como ella, no existía piel más suave a su tacto, no existía mirada tan penetrante tan fuerte, y nadie era resistente, valiente como ella.  
  
Ella no tenía miedo, de nada y menos de nadie. No le interesaba ni la plata, ni su apellido, menos su sangre, solo le interesaba conocerlo, ayudarlo, soportarlo, escucharlo, quererlo. Aunque de lo último no estaba muy seguro.  
  
Aunque. Siempre existía un pero.  
  
Si ella no lo soportara, si solo no lo quisiera, si no lo mirara de esa manera, si no lo escuchara, si no le hablara, si no lo apoyaba de esa manera, si ella no le hubiese dicho lo que pensaba, lo que le pasaba, si no se hubiera abierto de esa manera como si el fuese su amigo, si no le hubiera contado nada de sus secretos. Existía una pequeña, distante, posibilidad.  
  
Ya que no se rehusaba a sus besos, no sé rehuso a esconder lo de ellos, porque sus caricias, sus besos, habían tomado lugar en su cuerpo, habían tomado de su corazón, si es que aún lo conservaba.  
  
Y aún lo tenia, porque de no ser así, siempre que la veía como ahora hubiera evitado caer en esa 'debilidad' de querer tenerla lo más cerca posible, hubiera dejado pasar esos 'sentimientos', la hubiera dejado seguir. Como siempre pasaba con cualquier otra, pero como se dijo, ella no era cualquiera. No, definitivamente no lo era.  
  
Porque besarla como lo hacía ahora era definitivamente único e irrepetible, como siempre que desaparecían.  
  
"...Me muero por abrazarte,  
  
y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte,  
  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando,  
  
palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón, voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior..."  
  
Tanto ella como el desean estar juntos todo el tiempo, a cada hora en todo lugar, mostrar su felicidad, al mundo, pero no pueden, el peligro los acecha, por ahora debe mantenerse así, debe ser oculto, no debe existir ni la más mínima sospecha.  
  
"...Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir...  
  
Hermione...te amo-  
  
...Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,  
  
me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
  
sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte,  
  
qué más dará lo que digan,  
  
que más dará lo que piensen, si estoy loca es cosa mía,  
  
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol..."  
  
El la detuvo, como siempre, no quería escuchar algo no reciproco a lo que él sentía adentro, tenia miedo, de que ella no lo quisiese, que le dijera que era solo un juego para ella, que ella seguía enamorada de su mejor amigo, que le clavara un cuchillo en el corazón, por eso la volvió a besar, eso era lo que el mejor sabía hacer para demostrarle todo lo que sentía.  
  
qué más dará lo que digan, que más dará lo que piensen, si estoy loca es cosa mía, yo te amo, y quiero lo sepas, que todo el mundo lo sepa- dijo ella, esta vez no lo iba a dejar todo así, sin respuesta- te amo- y lo beso como el le había enseñado, como así lo hubiese amado desde el primer día que lo conoció.  
  
"...Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios, y ver en tus rostro cada día crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir..."  
  
Te amo Hermione y cuando esto termine dentro de unos meses, nos vamos no me importa si al mundo Muggle, cualquier sitio seguro, mientras este a tu lado, no me importa- todo se lo susurro al oído, el ser escuchado por alguien, como Rita Skeeter y que sus palabras le llegasen a su padre, lo debía evitar, a él no le importaba lo que le fuese a pasar, porque sabía que si su padre se llegara a enterar, no lo lastimaría a él físicamente, sino sentimentalmente donde más le doliese, lastimándola a ella, quitándole lo que más le costo en la vida.  
  
Draco...yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no importa si mis amigos me dan la espalda, si el mundo lo hiciera también, mientras me quieras.- ella sabia que lo tenía que reconfortar, por eso lo abraso más fuerte, el a pesar de lo que parecía tenia miedo.  
  
(Fin(  
  
Continuación? Umm no, Write Me!! Ah la canción es de Alex Ubago, a decir verdad no me gusta la música en español, y esta por supuesto no esta entre mis gustos, solo que la puse porque me parecía que expresaba claramente lo  
que sienten los personajes, adiós!  
  
Nopocks 


End file.
